


My Pleasure

by PaleRoze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Fingering, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Married Kageyama and Hinata, Ride Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top Kageyama Tobio, blowjob, fluff?, handjob, older Kageyama, older hinata, pro-volleyball player Hinata, pro-volleyball player kageyama, second-year hinata, second-year kageyama, second-year kageyama/second-year hinata/pro-volleyball player Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRoze/pseuds/PaleRoze
Summary: What happens if the older/pro-volleyball player Kageyama again meet his younger self and his husband?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 77





	My Pleasure

"Hinata-kun! Hinata-kun!" Yachi called the middle blocker when she noticed him walking straight to the gym, still tired from biking. "Ah, Yachi-san? What is it, it's too early for those yelling.." He yawned and stopped in front of her, Yachi rest her hand on her knees while breathing heavily from the running, "I-In gym! There's s-something happening in there!" She said while pointing the in the huge building

Hinata only raised an eyebrow before helping her calm down "I'll go.." The manager only nodded while Hinata head quickly in the gym, fully awake. He arrived in front of the door hearing some of the third years talking, he opened the door making the people inside turned their attention to him "What's happening?" He looked around and put his bag down next to the door. "Ennoshita-san?" He called his captain "Well..."

"Oh, Hinata."

"Shouyou?"

Two voices called his name and both recognize it. He met eyes with a tall male who's holding a volley ball "Kage-"  
And he noticed another one exactly looked like him but with quite different hairstyle and more taller than the other. "Uhh, ennoshita-san.. What's this...?" He looked at the captain once again while pointing at the two. The third year only shrugged his shoulder and Hinata looked back at the two person "Kageyama.. Who's this?" He ran up to him "Stupid! It's me,Kageyama!" The other yelled "You don't even recognize me?"

"No?"

"Whatever." He only said and crossed his arms "ennoshita-san? What are we gonna do?" The second year Kageyama asked "I don't really know.. Let's just practice how we used to?"

"Okay!" The team yelled and picked up the balls that is in the ground "Hey, how old were you now?" Hinata ran up to the other Kageyama who's watching the team "twenty-three." He said and looked down at Hinata, "Do you still play volleyball how you promised?" He asked"To meet me at the top?" The ginger continued"Yes."

"How did it ended?"

"What do you mean 'How did it ended'?"

"Y'know.. Who won, or did I-we make it in the japan olympics.." Kageyama thought for a moment before smirking at the second year "I won't tell you for now.." Hinata glared at the older one before looking over at the second year Kageyama who's watching them. "Hey, Kageyama!"

"What?"

"Yes?"

The two both answered "Ah, I mean the second year one.." Hinata looked at the other next to him. "Toss!" He yelled "Fine.."

"I could toss to you if you want?" The older one said while smiling at him "You will?!" He said turning he's attention to the Kageyama next to him. "Yeah."

"Here. I'll toss." He get the ball on Hinata's hand and went over the net "Ready?" Hinata hummed and run up to the net and jumped while Kageyama tossed the ball. Hinata spiked it with full force hearing the ball hit the ground loud enough. He cheered

"Oi, you two. Careful. You will almost hit the other first years with the ball." Ennoshita said and the two apologized.

The older Kageyama glanced at the second year one who's silently glaring at him. It's just easy, he's provoking the younger one. He knew himself and tried to make the other jealous. Who would've thought that the Pro-volleyball player Kageyama Tobio will make his younger self jealous.

Well, he wouldn't say it if he doesn't need to, he just wants to. He grabbed Hinata and called his other one who listened. "Oi, me. I saw you." He said to the younger while Hinata raised an eyebrow, confused on what the older one said "So?" Kageyama smirked "I guess I'll just say it."

"Say what?" Hinata curiously looked the older "We're dating." He said and looked at the second year

"What?"

"We're dating. Me and your older self." He looked at Hinata. "You're kidding right?"

"There's no way I'll date this guy!" He said while pointing at the younger one "You dumbass! I wouldn't date you either!"

And then those two began to yelled at each other. "Wait.. I wouldn't say dating.. More like married."

The two second years flushed red and their body freezed, "Oi!Stop fucking around!" The younger Kageyama said pointing at the other "I'm not. Look." He showed his left hand seeing a ring "I have my phone here to prove my point." He get his phone too and showed his lockscreen to the two seeing the older Hinata and him holding hands while smiling widely and Tobio just staring at him dreamily. "Hinata acting like puking while the younger Kageyama just stared at the picture.

"You realized it now?" The older asked himself "Realized what?" Kageyama looked up "Nothing." He shooked his head "Oi, you okay?" Kageyama called Hinata "No-What even is that!" He pointed at the screen. "The two of us married?" He said not sure what to answer. "What-..." The two second years are still blushing before looking at each others then averting eyes. "I can't believe I'll fall in love with this guy.." Hinata mumbled

"Whatever, let's just practice." Kageyama stands up and picked up the ball and the two started to play

-

"Is mom home right now?" Kageyama asked his other self who shook his head "How about Miwa?" "Not home either," The older one watch Hinata changed, eyeing his small body up to down. "Stop staring at him, you look weird." The younger one glared at him "You mean, yourself?" He smiled, the other clicked his tongue and began to change, "What are you doing in here inside the club room?" Tsukishima walked in with Yamaguchi behind him "You'll be mistaken as a college person." He continued and put his bag down while looking at the pro-volleyball player "Am I not allowed in here?" He asked but the blonde didn't replied "Oh, by the way, you said volleyball is just a club right?" The older asked "And what about it?" He questioned back "Says the one who became a pro-volleyball player.." He smirked irritating the middle blocker.

"Where are you staying anyways?" Hinata asked the older one "From my house?" Kageyama answered "Ohh, I'll be staying with Kageyama today too!" The ginger happily said "I don't remember that happening." He replied while trying to recall his second year days

When his younger self stand up, Hinata glanced at him and get his bag "We'll going on ahead." He announced "You're not gonna go with us in sakanoshita?" Ennoshita asked looking up from his papers he's holding. "I don't think Kageyama wants to..." He answered and said their goodbyes before walking home.

"It's been a while when I walked home from Karasuno" The pro-volleyball player said while looking up the dark sky. "Where do you live now?" Hinata asked "In tokyo."

The silence surrounded them until they arrived at Kageyama's home. The three of them took off their shoes and head to living room, well Hinata only went and sat on the couch, while Kageyama the younger one went to the kitchen to take a drink. "I don't know what to call you.. You're both Kageyama." Hinata said while looking at the two who raised their eyebrow "I'll call the younger one Tobio then." He decided

Oh what a please on the older ones ear when Hinata said his first name.. Only the older Hinata called him that since when they started dating. "Sure, whatever fits on you. I'll take a bath. Oi, how about you take him to my room or just, show him around the house," Tobio order to his older self "Our room." He corrected before calling Hinata who picked up his bag and carried it into Tobio's room. Kageyama opened the door and went inside first seeing the room clean as always "I though your room will be more dirty.." Hinata said and sat on the bed. "Is that what you think of me?" He asked "Well, yeah. I never thought you're always alone because you once told us you live with your sister." He told him while looking around the place. "I do, but she's rarely home." Kageyama put down the magazine he's holding and went in front of Hinata "Does she stays in other house? Like in a apartment? I wonder what your sister looks like.."

"Oh you'll see her soon." He said, he looked at Hinata's face and the ginger caught him staring "What?" He asked, Kageyama grabbed his face and touched his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed those soft lips, the ginger was stunned from what he did and he pulled away staring into his eyes "What's that for?" He glared at him "We're married so I can do what I want." Kageyama said and pushed him down the bed as the other tried to break free, "Well not here! Maybe my older self took a like from you but-mhm!!" Kageyama again kissed him and hold the others wrist above his head to stop the struggling, he deepen the kiss by shoving his tongue inside Hinata's mouth. Kageyama put his hands under Hinata's shirt as he began to touch his nipple, playing with it making the other moaned. Kageyama broken the kiss making a string of saliva and seeing a drool beside Hinata's lips from the kiss, they both breath heavily to catch their breaths "You told me you like me when we're in Third year but you're scared to tell me." Kageyama said and pitch Hinata's nipple making him moaned loudly than before. "It's still sensitive as always huh.." He smirked

"Oi what the fuck are you doing..!" The door swung opened seeing the younger one glaring at him, Tobio pushed him away from Hinata and help him sat up "You okay?"

"Of course he's not, he's hard." Kageyama said while looking down at Hinata's pants "Because you made him look like that." Tobio glared at him "Well, I can do what I want since we're married." He explained while smirking at the other.

"..Yama..." The two turned their attention to the ginger who's in Tobio's hands "Which one?" Both asked but didn't get a replied "Move away if you're not gonna do anything." Kageyama shoved the younger one away from Hinata as he touched the ginger making him moaned, while Tobio just watched the two make out. He felt one of Hinata's hands on his thighs slowly moving near his dick. "Hey, where are you-"

"Just let him." Kageyama said as he began to kiss Hinata's nipple while playing with the other one giving pleasure to Hinata.

Kageyama removed Hinata's pants leaving him only in boxers while Hinata began to palm the younger one making Tobio groaned. Kageyama stopped playing with Hinata's nipple and called his younger self saying to switch position so he'll be in front of Hinata's face and he listened.

Kageyama unbuckled his pants letting his dick out "Let me fuck that little mouth of yours.." Hinata ignored the words and started to suck him off while Tobio removed his boxers and took a lube out pouring a bit into his fingers before putting one inside Hinata making the latter moaned sending vibrations into Kageyama giving him pleasure, Tobio started to finger him before adding a second one and began to scissor him. That's when he added another finger making Hinata gasped and moaned his name not caring if it confuses the two. Tobio moved his way while the older one hold Hinata's face and forced him to suck his dick making the other gagged.

Tobio touched Hinata's hard cock and did a handjob while the other hand is working on Hinata's now loosen hole. Tobio removed his fingers inside Hinata making the ginger moaned again before removing his pants letting his now hard cock out, he again opened the lube that is next to him and put some before positioning himself into Hinata. Slowly, he entered inside to not hurt the latter making Hinata moaned, letting out muffled moans, when Tobio's fully inside, he began to move in and out pleasuring the both of them. Well, Hinata felt a little pain that soon fade away turning into pleasure, "F-Fuck.. Tobio, go fas-ter.." He ordered and the setter did

The house is full of moans, the three of them didn't cared especially Hinata who's moaning out loud inside the small room.

"Im close.." Kageyama mumbled when Hinata again started sucking him off, he gripped his orange hair making him groaned. Hinata gagged for a few times until he felt like coming too, Kageyama touched the latters nipples and seconds later he came. Hinata drank all of it while coughing and Kageyama again kissed him.

Tobio gripped Hinata's thighs that is in both his shoulders, he bit the left one leaving a bite marks and a few more thrust he came and Hinata too.

He took out his cock making Hinata moaned softly. "Fuck... Im tired.." Hinata said between breaths, the two setter looked at him and Kageyama put his pants back on. "I'll sleep on the couch.." He said and left the room after giving Hinata a kiss. Tobio rest next to him after cleaning Hinata up with the tissue that is inside his drawer. "I got carried away.. Sorry." He apologized "It's fine, I didn't think I would do this with you," Hinata smiled at him "Though theres two of you fucking me.." He laughed lightly "Well, he started it." Tobio said and pulled him closer "I wonder when we'll get married..." He mumbled "After six years? "Hinata answered and the two chuckled before falling asleep into each others arm.

_

"Oh, hey. You're awake.." Kageyama looked Hinata before caressing his forehead. "Hey baby, Morning." He greeted to his husband "You just woke up and you look tired already..." Hinata smiled while playing with Kageyama's hair. "I don't know if its a dream or not but I saw your younger self," Kageyama said and put his arms around Hinata, "and I saw my younger self too." He continued "What are we doing in your dreams?" Hinata asked "We fucked. The three of us." Kageyama smirked at him and Hinata turned red before smacking him "You pervert. Even in dreams!"

"Well, I would say the younger me fucked your younger se-"

"Don't say it out loud, stupid!"

Kageyama laughed before kissing him"Let's do it again. Now your older self." Kageyama rose up and pinned Hinata from the bed "Eh? Both of us just woke up! We should eat fir-mhhm!" The setter shuts him up with his mouth. Kageyama played with Hinata's nipple making the latter shivered, "Sensitive as always," Kageyama said and leaned down on Hinata's neck, giving a new hickey near the collarbone. Hinata moaned out while gripping in Kageyama's shoulders. "You-fu-ah." Hinata couldn't make any words from all the pleasures, Kageyama trailed down to Hinata's pants feeling his hard cock against the cloth "oh, you're hard already.."

Kageyama removed the shorts Hinata is wearing and gave him a handjob. The setter listened to Hinata's sweet moans while leaving bite marks and hickeys on his shoulders and neck. "T-Tobio.. Fuck-I... I'm gonna cum..!" Hinata said in between moans "Don't." Kageyama ordered "P-Please, I want to come, Fuck.. Tobio let me-" Hinata let out a scream when Kageyama gripped his dick "Tobio! Please! I-I'll, I'll be good, just let me cum-Ah!"

"Fine then, you better listen." Kageyama growled in to his ears "Yes, Yes! I will!" And Hinata did, he breath heavily as he watch Kageyama eyeing his body. Hinata picked up his hands and started sucking his fingers making Kageyama smirked "You wanted to be fuck so badly huh.." Hinata moaned in reply as he continued to suck Kageyama's fingers. When it was wet enough, Kageyama took it out and put one finger inside him making him whined and then Kageyama added another one before putting it in and out and stretching him. "How are you still tight.." Kageyama put in another finger making Hinata hissed from the little pain. But three fingers inside of him is still not enough, or not big enough compare to Kageyama's dick. After all the stretching, he took his fingers out and Kageyama put his cock inside making Hinata screamed and gripped the sheets. He felt full inside, Kageyama stayed still for a second before pulling his dick out and quickly put it inside earning another scream. "Fuck, Hinata... You're so.. Tight.."  
"Yes, only for you Tobio!" He screamed, Kageyama smirked and pushed in and out slowly, Hinata continued to moan "Faster... Tobio, please go faster!" He said between moaned "Fuck no, you wait." Kageyama growled as he gripped Hinata's thighs. The latter moaned his name many times and always telling him to go faster but Kageyama ignored those words. The setter put one of Hinata's legs in his shoulder and when he thrust inside, Hinata's scream got louder than ever, finding his prostate "There! Ah-Fuck me the-re!" That's when Kageyama moved faster, abusing Hinata's sweet spot earning a lot of moans, the two didn't even care if their neighbors heard them having sex in the morning.

Kageyama slowed down and removed his dick inside of Hinata making the other stopped "Ride me." He order and pulled Hinata up from the bed as he layed down. Hinata breath heavily before holding Kageyama's dick to put it inside his hole, he felt the tip and pushed down inside making him moaned. He started to bounce up and down as he moaned his husbands name a few times, Kageyama held his hips as he watch Hinata ride him. "Hey, open your eyes." Kageyama ordered "Shouyou." He called, Hinata both open his eyes as he stare at Kageyama's dark blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed Kageyama as he move, he pulled away "Let me touch myself, please, baby I-I want to.." Hinata begged "Go on." Hinata touched his dick as he move his hands "God, you're so sexy." Kageyama said

As he watch the latter ride and jerk himself off, he couldn't just lay down in the bed and again switch to fuck Hinata again. Hinata watch him and caress his cheek while smiling at him. Kageyama hold his hands

With one last thrust he came inside and shortly after Hinata, Kageyama pulled out and some of the semen drip in Hinata's hole.

"Now I'm full." Hinata said in between breaths "Inside." Kageyama only replied "You worn me out.." Hinata complained "Oh shut it, you love me being inside you."

"Sure, whatever." Hinata pouted "Hey, why are you being moody now. Seconds ago you always scream my name and beg."

"You-stop with all of that will ya?!" Hinata snapped while the other laughed before hugging him "God, I fucking love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Im happy and idk why, I can't believe my mind decided to fuck with me and say "Oh hey, how about a older kageyama met Hinata and his younger self and had a threesome? "
> 
> Anyways, I will be publishing a genderbend Hinata, yes, he's the only one. They're in college, and again... Its a smut


End file.
